DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) Based on previous studies using the calpain inhibitor leupeptin (acetyl-leucyl-leucyl-arginal) to inhibit muscle wasting in animal models of muscular dystrophy and denervation atrophy, the investigators have devised a unique method by which the active portion of the leupeptin molecule can be directly targeted to the affected tissue by chemically linking it to an appropriate carrier. Molecules which are normally concentrated in a tissue by active transport 20-100 fold their plasma levels such as carnitine in muscle and taurine in nerve cells can act as such carriers. They have shown, in preliminary studies, that the chemical entity carnityl-leucyl-argininal is at least 13 fold more effective in inhibiting calpain intracellularly in skeletal muscle than is leupeptin alone. The purpose of these studies will be to expand on these initial observations towards the development of such compounds as therapeutic agents in the treatment of a variety of neuromuscular and neurodegenerative disorders. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE